Timeless
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: A collection of historical!aus centered around Remus Lupin. First: RemusRodolphus, arranged marriage!au


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. Prompts are below :)**

**Health and Fitness Task 2: Write about someone who feels like they've got the weight of the world on their shoulders. **

**Word Count: 6117**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**WARNINGS: Language, mentioned character death**

**Thanks to Grace for beta-ing!**

**Enjoy!**

Remus held the newsletter over the burning match, not even blinking when it caught fire. He couldn't burn the marriage license, but he could burn the letter that started it all. Amber irises glowed gold in the light of the flames, but the shadows that danced on the walls were nothing in comparison to the ones that haunted his eyes.

Remus closed his eyes. He missed his old life more than anything; it was a physical pain in his chest. He still had trouble believing that the world had fallen to Voldemort, but that was his reality now.

"Remus!"

He flinched. Another unwelcome change. He sighed to himself, the reason he was enduring this at the front of his mind, and stood up to go see his husband. The longer he left him waiting, the worse things would be.

* * *

_Rodolphus' grey eyes were faintly amused as they took in Remus. The werewolf, escorted by three skilled Death Eaters, grit his teeth. "Say that again," Remus demanded. It couldn't be true. _

_Rodolphus handed him the letter from his lord. "I've arranged a marriage between the two of us. The Dark Lord agrees that it will be a most beneficial union."_

_Remus glanced over at Malfoy, who was in the corner of the Lestranges' sitting room, then to Bellatrix, whose smile was almost as unnerving as Rodolphus'. He raised a brow. "Surely you don't want to be wed to a half-blood, werewolf Order member?"_

"_On the contrary, the Dark Lord believes that you would be useful to the cause. Perhaps this is my chance to convince you of your wrongdoings." Rodolphus laughed at the rage in Remus' eyes, his sharp cheekbones casting shadows on his face. "Don't worry, your friends will be getting their turn as well. My master has decreed it."_

_Remus scoffed and threw down the letter. "I'd rather die than go anywhere near you," he growled, glaring at the other man. _

_Rodolphus tilted his head to the side, his long, dark hair falling over his shoulders. "Oh, I think you will," he replied softly. "You see, I can get you the one thing you truly want."_

_Remus' eyes narrowed. "And what's that?"_

_The shark-like grin widened. "I can get you access to visit Harry Potter."_

_The world seemed to stop; Remus' breathing was loud in his ears. Harry. He could see Harry, whom no one had heard news of since the war ended months ago—_

"_All you have to do," Rodolphus purred, "is say 'I do'."_

_He was giving up the last of his freedom, he knew, but how could he deny this one chance? Harry needed to know that there were people who hadn't forgotten him. He needed to know that some of the people who loved him were still alive. _

_It seemed that Remus was the only one who had that chance._

_He steeled himself and met Rodolphus' eyes. "Fine," he said shortly. _

_Rabastan was ordained, apparently. Right there in the sitting room, Remus' hands were unbound and taken in Rodolphus'. He resisted the urge to shudder as a ring was placed on his finger, and again when he uttered the words that would seal his fate. _

_Far away, other Order members were meeting the same end. Remus wished he had a way to contact them, but he knew he never would again. If anything, the knowledge only convinced him that he was doing the right thing by trying to reach Harry._

_Marrying Rodolphus Lestrange was a fate worse than death, but Remus had died many times before. He could do it again._

* * *

Remus sighed with irritation as he entered the sitting room. "What?" he asked shortly.

Rodolphus gave him that awful grin again, and it made Remus' blood boil. "I'm all out of coffee, baby." Remus bristled. "I'd get another one, but I'm too damn lazy."

Remus' lips thinned, a habit he'd picked up from Minerva and couldn't find the heart to drop. In some ways, it was all he had left of her. "The house-elves couldn't get it for you?"

"I like it when you do."

"That," Remus insisted, "is not my job."

Rodolphus shrugged carelessly. "If you want to jeopardize your chance to see Potter—"

Remus snatched the mug from his hands and marched into the kitchen. As he waited for the coffee to brew, he put on the kettle and made himself a pot of tea. He drummed his scarred fingers against the counter and, for a moment, let his thoughts wander to everyone he'd lost. What, he wondered, would Alastor have said if he could see him now, married to a Death Eater? Tonks? Sirius? Bill?

They would all be appalled, that was for sure. He could barely believe it himself most days; it was like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

The coffee pot beeped, and Remus brought the mug back to his husband, a sour look on his face. The Death Eater glanced over at him.

"Sit down," he told Remus.

Teeth grinding, Remus obeyed. They sat in stiff silence for several minutes before Rodolphus spoke.

"You should stop scowling. It's not a good look on you."

Remus' grip tightened on his teacup. "I don't much care."

"Well, you should. You're a Lestrange now; we look our best at all times. I didn't pick you because I wanted to look better in comparison, you know."

Slowly, Remus raised his head. The heat from his cup was uncomfortable, but the rest of him was so cold that he couldn't stand to let go. "Why did you pick me?" It was a question that had been at the back of his mind for months. "Why not a Kingsley, or a Weasley, Mundungus, Hestia, or—hell—another Death Eater?"

Rodolphus raised a brow. "Mundungus Fletcher? He's a dirty thief, nothing more. Hardly worthy of the air I breathe. The Weasleys are an unbearable lot—your conversation is interesting, at least. Shacklebolt's married already, and who would you suggest I marry here? Macnair?" Rodolphus pulled a face and took a sip of his coffee. "His head is weird."

If it was an attempt at a joke, it was a bloody awful one. Remus' eyes narrowed. "That's not the real answer."

Rodolphus' eyes were trained on the radio. "Some people have no business attending a dignified tea. You're intelligent, at least."

"Stop lying to me," Remus said quietly.

Rodolphus finally faced him, his head tilted slightly to the side. "Figure it out, love," he said softly. "I hear you always did like a good puzzle."

Before Remus could respond, the other man had gotten up and left the room.

* * *

The next week, Remus saw sunshine for the first time in ten months.

He was thirty-nine years old—or close enough to it—but he felt the urge to just throw his arms out and bask in it; that was how good it felt. A brief grin slid over his face before he remembered whose company he was in. He glanced back at Rodolphus, who had a strange look on his face.

Remus ran a hand through his tawny, greying hair. "What?" The question lacked its usual bite.

Rodolphus just shook his head and whipped out his wand (Remus' had been taken from him after the battle), summoning a picnic blanket. Then he opened the picnic basket one of the house elves had prepared and took out—to Remus' surprise—many of his favorite dishes.

Remus looked at the plates suspiciously. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

Rodolphus' grey eyes were piercing. "This doesn't have to be so strained a relationship, you know," he replied, sounding hesitant. "Whether you believe it or not, this could actually be a _good_ thing."

Remus stared at him in disbelief. "You imprisoned the people I care about, killed some of them, forced me into a marriage I didn't want by holding my nephew over my head, confiscated my wand, and you expect me to ever be _happy?_"

"Yes," Rodolphus said simply. Remus' eyes narrowed.

"Happy with _you?_"

Rodolphus sighed. "How do you find true happiness?"

He seemed to actually want an answer, and somehow, the question didn't seem condescending. But Remus' happiness had died forever the day the world fell, and he wasn't going to give his husband any satisfaction by saying that. He thought, instead, to the pretend, prolonged joy Muggles always referenced. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning," he said miserably. The tale was true—happiness was always out of reach.

Rodolphus frowned, obviously confused. "What?"

"It's a Muggle… never mind." Remus turned away and looked at the garden. It was beautiful, practically glowing in the sunlight, but it could banish the darkness in his life. His let his shoulders slump, feeling heavy.

Rodolphus' brow was furrowed. "Yes…" He dragged the word out, but evidently chose not to comment. "Well, as I was saying, do you know the way to find true happiness?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Apparently not."

Rodolphus leaned forward eagerly. "Love," he answered.

Remus scoffed, not caring how rude his next words sounded. "We're not in love."

Rodolphus raised a dark brow. "Are you familiar with the concept of soulmates?"

They existed, Remus knew—but it was impossible to know who they were. "What does it matter?" he asked instead. "There's no way of knowing who yours is."

Rodolphus shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. There are spells that can reveal the person you're destined for."

Remus hugged himself, feeling suddenly cold despite the bright sunshine surrounding him. "Dark spells," he corrected hoarsely.

His husband's eyes were glittering. "Your point?"

Remus' gaze fell to the ground. He supposed such abhorrent magic wasn't much of a moral problem for the other man. But that really wasn't the worst thing—the worst thing was that Remus knew exactly where this was heading. "You used the spell, didn't you?"

"You understand now, don't you?"

"You think we're meant to fall in love."

Rodolphus handed a piece of chocolate cake to him. "I know we are. These things don't lie. You may not like the method, but the magic isn't faulty."

Remus couldn't argue with that. He closed his eyes. Now that he knew what the Death Eater wanted from him, the situation seemed so much worse—he could live in the house with the other man, he could make dinner and coffee, he might even sleep in the same bed if he was so inclined—but he could never love Rodolphus.

"I'm here because of Harry," he whispered at last, his voice strangled.

Rodolphus nodded. "I know. But one day, you won't be. I deserve this—you deserve it. I saved your life, didn't I?"

Remus' breathing was shallow. "What will you do if I don't love you?"

Rodolphus shrugged. "I'm a patient man."

* * *

Remus knew things would change after that. He wasn't sure what had sparked Rodolphus' openness, but there wasn't any doubt in his mind that his husband had been truthful; Remus knew when someone was trying to manipulate him, and this wasn't one of those times.

He'd expected a change. A silence, maybe, or distance that Rodolphus would try to maintain. Never had he suspected that the man would try to actually _coddle_ him.

It started with tea in the morning.

He woke up in his bed—separate from Rodolphus', thank Merlin—only to find his husband hovering over him.

It reawoke some war reflexes, to say the least.

Unable to retrieve his wand, Remus accidentally let forth some accidental magic—but Rodolphus hadn't forgotten battle, either. He dodged with some difficulty, but the tea wasn't spilled. The wave of magic collided with the wall, shattering a vase and knocking a portrait off the wall. Rodolphus observed the damage for a moment, brows raised.

"Well," he said eventually. "I'll just knock next time."

"What—" Remus was struggling to catch his breath. "Bloody hell, why are you in here?"

The tea was thrust towards him in response.

Remus eyed it warily. He may be dead, but Alastor's words followed Remus from the grave. _Never accept a drink from someone else unless you watched them make it. Even then, proceed with caution._

He'd been a paranoid old man, but that was why he'd lived so long.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "I want you alive, remember? I haven't tampered with it."

Remus sighed. The older man had a point. He took a small sip and was surprised to find that it was made exactly as he liked it. He cast a curious glance at the other man, who cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

"The house-elves helped a bit," he admitted.

Remus snorted, but he nodded. "Thank you."

Rodolphus nodded curtly, resuming his slightly cold demeanor, though it was considerably less frosty than usual. He walked over to the fallen portrait, whose subject was cursing colorfully, and rehung it. He took a step back to make sure it wasn't crooked, then strode back over to Remus' bedside.

Remus took another sip of his tea, enjoying the way it soothed his pre-moon aches. He felt cool fingers on his jaw and shivered, then whipped his head up. "What?"

Rodolphus' fingers skimmed along the stubble on Remus' jawline. "One of these days I'll have to do your portrait," he murmured. "We'll hang it on the wall in the entry hall, with all the others. It will cement your place in the family."

The Lestrange family. Ice flooded Remus' stomach, and the tea churned in his stomach. For the first time, he really considered what Rodolphus had told him about being soulmates. He'd hated this man for so long. Maybe the hate had dulled, but resentment had taken its place. He couldn't love this man, knowing all the crimes he committed. He couldn't stand at his side.

But if he could still see Harry… sacrifices might have to be made.

Remus shuddered. He was so tired of compromising himself.

A blanket was placed around his shoulders. Rodolphus laid a hand on his back. "The Wolfsbane is nearly finished. You'll take it and then… I think it's high time you saw Potter."

Remus' breath caught in his throat, his amber eyes widening. "I can see him today?"

"An hour visit. Unsupervised, wards in place, guards by the door. Put on some robes once you've finished, and we can go."

His heart in his throat, Remus hurried to obey.

* * *

Harry wasn't being held in Azkaban, Remus learned, but in the dungeons of an old building. Remus didn't know where he was (Rodolphus had Apparated them there), but he couldn't find it in himself to care; he was about to see Harry!

Enchantments were lifted, doors unlocked, curses broken—and then Remus was inside the cell, alone in the darkness—save for one other person.

"Who's there?" a faint yet defiant voice called out.

"Harry?" Remus whispered.

Immediately, there was a scuffling sound. A moment later, hands were on Remus' face.

"Remus?" Harry's voice was so small, so hopeful. It broke Remus' heart. "Is it really you? I thought they'd killed you!"

Remus couldn't help himself; he pulled Harry against his chest, embracing him tightly. "Merlin, Harry, no. No, they didn't. I'm so sorry. I've tried for so long to reach you, but I couldn't…"

"It's okay," Harry told him firmly, hugging back just as tightly. "You're here now, Remus. You can tell me how you got here later—how do we escape?"

Remus' heart sank as guilt washed over him. "Harry… I'm only visiting. I swear that I'm trying to get you out, but… I can't yet."

It was difficult to see in the dim light, but Remus was sure that Harry was frowning. "So you broke in… to say hi?"

Remus sighed. "I didn't break in, Harry."

He explained, somewhat shamefacedly, what had happened since the battle. The seventeen-year-old—no, Merlin, he was eighteen now, wasn't he?—listened quietly throughout, but his grip tightened around Remus when the older man admitted to the marriage.

"Lestrange? He _married_ you? You're okay with that?" Harry sounded so outraged on his behalf that a twisted smile made its way onto Remus' face.

"It was the only way I would get to see you, Harry," he explained softly. "I couldn't leave you here with nothing."

Harry's green eyes were blazing—Lily's fire and James' loyalty was a frightening combination, but it was a look that was all Harry's own. "But this is your _life!_ I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me. Not—" Harry faltered and looked away. "Not again," he finished heavily.

Remus stared at the boy in something akin to wonder. "Harry," he breathed, "I will always do whatever I can to protect you."

With those words, Harry seemed to crumble. He bit his lip and buried his face in Remus' neck, shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Remus held onto him tightly, despite the fact that they were nearly the same in height, and rubbed his hand along Harry's too-thin back. "I've got you, Harry," he promised. "We'll find a way out of this, I promise."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Remus breathed in deeply, wondering how, exactly, he'd reached this point. He'd changed almost seamlessly from a boy to a soldier to a teacher to a soldier again—and now to a husband and guardian. It felt strange. It felt inevitable.

He still wished that he could have lived without all the strife, that he was holding Harry before he moved into his own apartment, not holding him as a prisoner of war in a jail cell.

"I know," he murmured. "I know. But this is the choice I'm making, Harry. You're… you're all I have left."

Gradually, Harry's breathing slowed. Remus maneuvered them so they were sitting on the hard stone floor, Harry still tucked against his chest.

After some time, Harry pulled back and wiped at his face embarrassedly. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Remus cleared his throat. "Don't be." He began to smooth Harry's hair from his face—it was sticking to his skin with blood and grime—but then stopped, unsure that the gesture was too fatherly to be acceptable. He and Harry were close, of course, but Remus didn't want to assume familiarity where it wasn't warranted.

Harry laughed a little, guessing where Remus' thoughts were, and leaned his head against Remus' hand. "'S fine," he muttered.

Remus resumed his mother henning—Lily would thank him, at least—marvelling at the fact that Harry was _alive_ and _here_ and, for the moment, _safe._

"This can't be the end," Harry said with conviction some time later. "It just can't be, Remus!"

Remus shot him a stern look. "Quiet, they'll hear you. And it's not the end; it's only the end when everyone accepts this world." Remus concentrated very, very hard for a moment and managed to clean Harry's glasses wandlessly. "I can tell you right now that I'll die before I give up."

Harry grinned briefly. "Thanks." Then he sombered. "You… you'll come back, right?"

The vulnerability in his voice was heartbreaking. Remus rushed to reassure him. "Your smile is forever in my mind and memory, Harry," he promised. "I'm not going to forget you. You kept me going before you even knew who I was; I'd do whatever it takes to come back to you."

Harry considered that for a moment. "When this is all over," he said slowly, "can we just… just…"

Normally Remus had trouble believing that anyone wanted to spend more time with him than necessary, but he somehow knew what Harry was trying to ask. "We'll get a big house in the country," he promised. "Maybe in Wales—I grew up there, did you know? There will be big farmland and a lot of work to be done, but there won't be any more Death Eaters or Daily Prophet reporters trying to get in our way."

Harry grinned. "I'd like that."

Remus smiled softly. "Me too."

It was so nice, sitting there as uncle and nephew. Remus wanted to give the boy the world, and he'd be damned if he didn't. It would be a brighter future than either of them had ever dreamed, and he would protect him from all harm. Harry could grow up—get married, have kids, finish school—without the threat of death hanging over his head. He was so content there, that promise connecting them.

But of course, it didn't last long.

The door to the cell opened, blinding the two with the light. Rodolphus stood there, holding his hand out for Remus to take. Remus' grip on Harry tightened.

His husband sighed. "You know I can't let you stay here any longer. There will be other visits, now come on."

Aware that Harry was watching the Death Eater through protective, narrowed eyes, Remus reluctantly took Rodolphus' hand and winced when their wedding rings clacked together.

Remus stood in the doorway, torn. The Gryffindor in him wanted to just grab the boy and run—damn the repercussions. The more logical side of him knew that leaving would keep Harry the safest.

But he'd be alone.

"I'm coming back," Remus promised. "Don't give up, Harry."

A sad, placating smile twisted Harry's lips. "I won't," he promised.

The door shut, and Remus felt as though his heart was still locked in the cell with Harry.

They walked back to the Apparition point in silence. Rodolphus attempted to lighten the mood.

"Can you believe," he said a bit dryly as they exited the building, "that they're calling us criminals when he's assaulting us with that haircut? I know that the 'Potter hair' is a wicked curse, but—"

"He's eighteen and imprisoned," Remus said stiffly. "Refrain from insulting him, and I'll refrain from punching you."

Rodolphus, surprisingly, fell silent. It was only when they reached the Apparition point that he interacted with Remus again, extending his hand for the other man to take. Remus did so, feeling as though he was betraying the boy locked inside the ruins.

* * *

Remus didn't speak much the following days. His mind was on Harry, and Harry only. Rodolphus faded into the background as Remus worked around the house, trying to busy himself with the smallest of tasks. It didn't usually help, though; the boy still haunted his thoughts.

Rodolphus noticed.

One day during dinner, Rodolphus just stared at Remus while he picked at his food. Eventually, Remus set down his cutlery and met his husband's gaze. "Fine, I'll ask. What's the matter?"

Rodolphus' frown was sharp. "You're wasting away."

Remus rolled his eyes and picked his silverware back up. "Is that all?" he muttered.

The dark-haired man didn't drop the matter, though. "You've barely eaten, you aren't sleeping—"

"I'm worried about someone I care a lot about," Remus snapped. "Not that _you_ would understand."

Rodolphus looked taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you wouldn't know care or compassion—or _love_—even if it bit you on the arse."

Rodolphus gaped at him. "I've given you all of this—I married you, bargained with the Dark Lord for you—because—" He stopped suddenly.

"Because what?" Remus asked viscously. "You don't love me; you want me to love you. There's a difference. And I'm sorry, but I'm not a man who can be bought with favors and nice things." He stood up from the table, his amber eyes flashing dangerously. "Good night."

He marched off, leaving the Death Eater grumbling in his wake. Remus went straight to his bedroom and shut the door firmly behind himself. He leaned against it, letting his head fall back with a soft _thud_. He sank to the floor slowly, then drew his knees to his chest and stared out the window on the wall opposite.

He was so tired, and lost, and afraid. It was just like after the First War, when it was only him and Harry left—expect this time, Harry was depending on him. He hadn't done the boy right then; he couldn't fail this time.

It all came down to him, didn't it? Harry wasn't in control of his fate anymore. Remus… Remus was.

He straightened slightly. Harry was out there, alone and afraid, and Remus was the only one who stood a chance at saving him. It was time to stop planning to get him out and just _act_.

There was a knock at the door then, ripping him from his thoughts. He got hurriedly to his feet and opened the door. Rodolphus was on the other side, thrusting a plate at him.

"You need to eat," he commanded. "I wasn't kidding before."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "What do you care of my health?"

Lips thinned. "I wasn't lying about the soulmate spell."

"I didn't think you were. It's the only logical explanation for all of this," Remus interrupted with a sigh.

Rodolphus' gaze flitted to the floor. "Yes, well. You weren't—you weren't wrong tonight. I do want you to… to love me. But I want to feel the same, and if it's with you I feel that way…"

Remus frowned. "I don't understand."

Rodolphus looked as though he was fighting an inner battle. His brow creased with indecision, then he waved his hand at the door. "May I come in?"

Remus stepped aside, his curiosity piqued. Rodolphus went to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, back stiff and shoulders tense. Once Remus was seated on the bed, he spoke softly.

"I… I want that love that you mentioned." He sounded almost ashamed. "The one you're experiencing with Potter—except, well…"

"Romantic," Remus offered.

Rodolphus sucked in a breath. "Yes," he admitted quietly. "That."

Remus waited, sensing that there was more to come. He felt almost as though he was on the brink of something huge, something life changing. It was odd, hearing these words slip from Rodolphus' lips, but it was almost familiar—how many times had Sirius expressed his desire for a real home and family? Maybe Rodolphus wasn't as different as he'd first thought.

"I want that more than I want to serve the Dark Lord."

Remus' eyes widened. "What?" His voice was hoarse.

Rodolphus' dark eyes were staring fixedly at the wall. "You heard me."

Remus' mind was reeling. If Rodolphus was saying what he thought he was saying…

"That's why you fought so hard to get my visit to Harry," he whispered.

Rodolphus closed his eyes. "Yes."

"That's why… that's why you pushed for this law—this marriage. It's not just because we're meant to be together. It's because you want us to be."

"Yes." His breathing was ragged.

Remus ran a hand through his tawny hair. "You want to love me."

"_Yes_," Rodolphus croaked.

Remus looked at him, almost in astonishment. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

The words felt strange in Remus' mouth. "Love me?"

Silence. Then—

"Yes." It sounded like the words caused Rodolphus pain. "So tell me what I can do to… make you love me."

Remus glanced away. "You can't make anyone fall in love with you." He looked up again. "But I might be able to forgive you. Eventually."

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed. "Where would that get me?"

Remus shrugged. "It's not what you want, but it would clear the way for hope."

"For?"

"Something more."

Rodolphus thought about it for a moment. "You've always staked a lot on hope, haven't you?"

Remus smiled gently. "Yes. I have."

"It hasn't gotten you very far," Rodolphus observed.

"I wouldn't say that," Remus argued. "I've suffered many defeats, but it's always been worth it."

Rodolphus considered him for a moment. Then he strode over to Remus and extended his hand. "Can we start over?" he asked briskly—but Remus could hear the vulnerability underneath it.

It was that more than anything that prompted him to take Rodolphus' hand.

* * *

Rodolphus ran his hands through his hair, staring at Remus like he was insane.

"You want to break Potter out," he repeated in disbelief. "You want me to help you with that."

Remus nodded. "Yes," he said simply.

Rodolphus glared at him. "You're supposed to be intelligent. The Dark Lord will have both our heads."

"Voldemort doesn't have to know."

Rodolphus flinched at the mention of his master's name, but that didn't stop him from protesting. "You're asking me to commit treason!"

"Is this really the world you want to live in?" Remus demanded. It had been two months since he'd made a truce with Rodolphus, and he'd come to the conclusion that his husband, while incredibly flawed and far from a good man, was not the monster he'd once perceived him to be. He believed in blood purity, but he was tired of being a means to an end. He wanted to call the shots. "We could start a new world. It would be so much better."

"You dream too much," Rodolphus told him disdainfully. "That's impossible."

"Only if you let it be!" Remus growled in frustration. "Why won't you try?"

Rodolphus looked away, breathing heavily. "The consequences are too great," he murmured. "If we were caught, there's no telling what would happen to us."

Remus tried to swallow his disappointment. "You hate this life."

Rodolphus shrugged, his eyes heavy. "Any life is better than no life."

"I don't believe that," Remus whispered.

"That doesn't change anything."

Remus turned away from the other man. His hands were balled into fists at his sides; he was back to doing things alone, it seemed. "I'm going, with or without you," he warned.

Rodolphus' head whipped around to face him; there was a fire in his dark eyes Remus hadn't seen before. "You most certainly will not!"

"You can't keep me here," Remus pointed out. "I'll do what I like."

"You don't have a wand," Rodolphus countered angrily. "They'll kill you—you won't stand a chance!"

"I guess you'd better come along to protect me, then."

The house was silent as Rodolphus stared at him. The two men were glaring at each other, two unyielding forces. One, though, would eventually crumble. And Remus had given up so much in his life, he was determined not to lose this fight.

In the end, Rodolphus caved.

"You're barking mad," he breathed.

Remus only grinned. "Of course I am. Now come on, we have to prepare."

He turned around to go to the bedroom, but Rodolphus' hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Tell me why," the older man begged. "Why is this so important to you?"

"I love Harry," Remus said with a frown.

"That's not what I meant," Rodolphus said, his voice shaking. "Why is a boy who's already lost all his fights worth throwing away your life for?"

Remus gazed at him for a moment. "That's what love is," he said eventually. "Wouldn't you do anything to save Rabastan, even if it felt impossible?"

Rodolphus looked surprised by his own answer. "Yes."

Remus shrugged. "There you have it."

Rodolphus rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He tried one last time to deter Remus. "The boy might be safer in that cell. He _is_ safer in the cell than he is out here."

Remus was quiet for a few moments. Then he sighed and looked away. "He's the only one who can kill Voldemort. That should have been enough to get him killed when he was captured, but Voldemort kept him alive—but why? I'm certain that whatever it is, it's a fate worse than death." He turned to look Rodolphus straight in the eye. "I can't leave him to that."

Rodolphus closed his eyes. "Damn it, Remus. The boy better be grateful."

Remus dipped his head, hiding his surprise at the use of his first name. "Thank you," he murmured.

Rodolphus scratched his jaw, his fingers brushing against the rough, dark stubble there. "The full moon is coming up," he said abruptly.

Remus, confused by the sudden change of topic, nodded slowly. "Yes," he agreed. "It is. I'll be drinking the potion, of course."

"Of course," Rodolphus echoed. "I'll get Potter out then."

Remus reeled back. "What?"

"You heard me," Rodolphus told him firmly. "If it's the full moon, they'll never suspect you had a hand in it."

"But—"

"No." Rodolphus covered Remus' mouth with his hand. "Let me do this. I'll prove to you that I can be worthy of your love."

Remus winced at the reminder of what Rodolphus wished. "I…"

"I can prove you wrong," Rodolphus insisted. "Let me try, at least."

Remus studied him closely. Those dark eyes were sparkling with emotion, but nothing in them suggested anything but sincerity. Rodolphus looked so earnest that Remus couldn't help but believe him.

He'd only judged someone incorrectly once. It would never happen again.

He relented. "Fine." He didn't like it, but the full moon was in a little over a week—the sooner Harry was out of that cell, the better.

After that, the days went by quickly.

Remus was, of course, weakened considerably by the full moon. His muscles were constantly fatigued, he was clammy and always cold, and everything ached. He stayed in bed most of the time, much to his frustration, because he just wasn't strong enough to be up around the house. The house-elves brought him soup and various potions, all of which he thanked them profusely for. It really didn't pass much differently than the full moons at the Lestrange estate had so far—except for one thing.

Rodolphus.

"Lean forward," the older man instructed. "I'm putting another pillow behind your neck."

Remus tried to refuse. "I'm fine."

Rodolphus looked at him sternly. "Humor me, then."

Because his husband was going to rescue Harry that night, Remus obeyed without further complaint. He shivered under the other man's touch, wincing as cool fingers hit his skin. He hated the cold; it was easily the hardest part of the pre-transformation. His husband noticed.

"Do you need another blanket?"

"No."

He got one anyway. Remus accepted it, secretly grateful, but frowned up at the Death Eater. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Rodolphus didn't reply.

Remus swallowed painfully and struggled into a sitting position even as his muscles screamed in protest. "Please—please tell me."

"Because you… I don't enjoy seeing you… in pain."

It was as close to an admission of love that Remus would get from the other man, and that was fine with him. He wouldn't have known what to do with one, anyway.

He cleared his throat. "Ah. Well. Thank you."

Rodolphus didn't offer a response, and Remus didn't push him for one. Instead, they spent the day in bed together, reading and sometimes listening to the radio. Eventually, it was time for Remus to undergo the change.

He stood shakily, his skin erupting into gooseflesh. He shuddered as he shuffled out of the room, his eyelids drooping shut. He managed to make it to the basement, where he preferred to transform despite the potion. Rodolphus followed close behind, looking ten years older than he was.

"I'm going to get Potter now. We'll be here when you change back."

Remus smiled strainedly at him. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "Thank you so much."

Rodolphus grabbed his cloak and slung it over his shoulders. "Don't thank me yet," he warned.

He left the house before Remus could respond, and moments later, darkness overtook him.

* * *

When Remus came to, he was lying on a soft bed, sunlight streaming through a window onto his face. He blinked and groaned, his head pounding. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the two figures slumped over the foot of the bed.

"Harry?" Remus whispered. He hardly dared to let himself hope…

A dark head lifted up and turned to him. Green eyes locked onto amber ones, and a large grin overtook the young, gaunt face. "Remus!"

Harry lurched forward and gripped Remus in a tight embrace, jolting Rodolphus awake. Remus hardly noticed; his attention belonged to the man in his arms.

"Harry," he kept whispering over and over again. "Harry, oh Harry, Harry…"

"He'll have to stay here and lie low for a while," Rodolphus interrupted awkwardly. "The Dark Lord will be… furious." He shivered; Remus noticed and held an arm out to him.

"Come here," he demanded. Cautiously, Rodolphus bent down. Remus squeezed him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you."

Harry cleared his throat and pulled back a bit. He obviously didn't trust Rodolphus, but he seemed to understand what the Death Eater had done for him. "Yes," the boy said softly. "Thank you."

Rodolphus nodded stiffly. Remus couldn't help the laugh that escaped him; it was an absurd picture, really. A Death Eater, a werewolf, and Harry Potter together in a room—it was like the beginning of a terrible joke.

He didn't much care.

He kept an arm around Harry and placed a hand on Rodolphus' arm. "We'll get through it," he promised the two.

And he really believed it.

**A/N:**

**Character Collection: Remus Lupin, arranged marriage!au**

**Olympics: Torch Relay: Remus Lupin, burning something**

**Galleon Club: tea**

**Romance Awareness: Day 8 - spell to reveal your soulmate, arranged marriage**

**Fortnightly: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin — (R) arranged marriage/(S) "This isn't the end. It can't be."**

**WC: Assorted Appreciation: 7. Leah — (activity) picnic, (dialogue) "One of these days I'll have to do your portrait.", (plot point) starting anew**

**WC: Disney Challenge: Dialogue 2. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."**

**WC: Trope of the Month: 8. (plot point) proving someone wrong**

**WC: All Sorts of Space: 8. (emotion) heavy**

**WC: Book Club: Humphrey Dumpty — (dialogue) "Some people have no business attending a dignified tea.", (trait) rude, (word) coddle**

**WC: Showtime: 21. I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do — wedding**

**WC: Amber's Attic: 18. "I'm all out of coffee, baby. I'd get another but I'm too damn lazy."**

**WC: Press Play: 15. "His head is weird."**

**WC: Liza's Loves: 18. Ray of Frost — write about a dislike of being cold**

**WC: Angel's Archives: Tropes 2. Marriage law, Dialogue 1. "Your smile's forever in my mind and memory."**

**WC: Scamander's Case: 21. (phrase) a fate worse than death**

**WC: Film Festival: 20. (object) tea kettle**

**WC: Marvel Appreciation: 19. "Can you believe they're calling us criminals when he's assaulting us with that haircut?"**

**Seasonal: Days of the Year: 10th July — write about going on a picnic**

**Seasonal: Summer: 12. Picnic basket**

**Seasonal: Fire: 14. Matches**

**Seasonal: Mix It Up: Rodolphus, voldemort wins!au**

**62\. Master**

**339\. Glaring at someone**


End file.
